Storm the Tower
"Storm the Tower" is the fourth episode in the first season of X-Ray and Vav. It is the fourth episode overall. Synopsis With the city under siege and an egotistical evildoer in power, the future looks bleak. X-Ray & Vav! The world needs you! Plot The episode begins several weeks after Evil Unlocked. X-Ray and Vav (now a bit more trained and ready) are in the city's sewage system searching for a way into Monarch Labs. X-Ray uses his x-ray power to look past the stone to see Hilda working on an unspecified machine. After creating a hole into the ceiling, X-Ray and Vav then grab Hilda and put a tin foil hat on her head, neutralizing the Corpirate's mind control. However, the two superheroes end up triggering an alarm system. While X-Ray and Vav fend off the incoming guards, Hilda activates her machine and blows a hole into the wall. Rusty then appears inside a large helicopter and helps the trio to escape. After making a plan of action, the four realize no one is driving the helicopter, and are forced to jump out right before the aerial craft falls to the earth and explodes. Unfortunately, they are caught by the Corpirate and his soldiers. A fight then begins, with X-Ray and Vav gaining the upper hand for some time, but they are quickly subdued after ORF is severely damaged and Rusty is tied up. After their defeat, X-Ray and Vav are in ropes and forced to walk the plank. X-Ray asks Vav for one last plan, but Vav suggests 'doing something stupid'. Jumping off the plank and freeing themselves from their bonds, they then attack the Corpirate once more. In retaliation, the Corpirate grabs the Key to the City and transforms himself into a stronger, more powerful being. After a brief battle, the Corpirate launches a hot red beam at X-Ray, only to be stopped by the latter's own x-ray powers. The Corpirate almost knocks X-Ray off the side of the building, but Vav uses his slow mo hands to slow down X-Ray's feet, ultimately making X-Ray impossible to be pushed back any more. Using his laser and newfound strength, X-Ray manages to break the Corpirate's key and destroy the tower, causing everyone to be freed from the mind control. Vav pushes the Corpirate off of the building, and Hilda thanks them for saving the city. The Mayor then asks X-Ray and Vav who they are, leading the two superheroes to announce their titles and do their signature move. In the after credits scene, the Corpirate is shown to be falling very slowly, and his henchman is tries to reach out to him, but fails. Characters Major Characters *X-Ray *Vav *Hilda *Rusty Bonjour *ORF *Corpirate Minor Characters *The Mayor *Henchman *Guard Trivia * X-Ray saying "parkour" ''before jumping to the helicopter is a running gag used by his voice actor, Ray on many ''Let's Play ''videos. * Storm the Tower was a Minecraft Let's Play. The game was 2 teams (Lads vs Gents), the goal was to get to the top of the tower steal the ''Tower of Pimps and erect it above the attacking team's base while the defending team had traps to stop them. The episode is reminiscent of the Let's Play. Gallery Ep4 00001.png Ep4 00002.png Ep4 00003.png Ep4 00004.png Ep4 00005.png Ep4 00006.png Ep4 00007.png Ep4 00008.png Ep4 00009.png Ep4 00010.png Ep4 00011.png Ep4 00012.png Ep4 00013.png Ep4 00014.png Ep4 00015.png Ep4 00016.png Ep4 00017.png Ep4 00018.png Ep4 00019.png Ep4 00020.png Ep4 00021.png Ep4 00022.png Ep4 00023.png Video S1E4 Category:Season 1